The proposed project will evaluate the success of referrals from the emergency room to an alternative source of primary care. Prospective and retrospective record reviews will be utilized, as well as interviews with patients in the prospective portion of the study. Patients will be eligible for inclusion if they have no regular source of care and if they are referred by emergency room personnel to one of the primary care programs affiliated with Sinai Hospital. The objectives of the research include the identification of demographic, medical, attitudinal, and other factors which are correlates of compliance and noncompliance with referrals - how often and how well can patients be "attached" to a primary care system. The study will help determine the feasibility of a subsequent intervention trial to improve compliance with such referrals.